The Prelude
by Iced Blueberry Tea
Summary: Lavi and Tyki love each other. But one has to kill the other one day. Lavi decides to be the one to die, but Tyki has other plans. CharDeath, maybe not what you might expect at the end. Drabbleish, angsty. Flames are oh so welcomed.


**Syaoran: **I'm not with the guys today, and that's 'cuz I've got an uber meaningless oneshot to write. I meant for it to be a kinda drabble-ish thingy, but it ended up being slightly longer than a usual drabble. Ah well. Reviews are appreciated, even if this little piece sucks too much to deserve any. Flames are very much welcomed too. (:

* * *

**T h e . P r e l u d e .**

"Where's Lavi?" Rinali questioned worriedly. "He's been gone for a long time."

"No clue," Allen responded. "I haven't seen him all day."

"Oh my God, do you think he went to see that Noah Tyki Mikk again?" Rinali said in distress. "You know how they are about each other. I'm happy that Lavi's happy, but it's…it's a dangerous love."

Allen nodded. "I know, Rinali. But what can we do? You know Lavi, he's so stubborn. Especially when it comes to Tyki."

The tears in Rinali's eyes glimmered in the light before she fiercely blinked them away. "I love Lavi like a brother, I don't want him to get hurt," she whispered shakily.

"He won't. He can hold his own with Tyki. But I think…Tyki's serious about his love for Lavi," Allen said.

"Don't make me laugh," Rinali snarled bitterly. "_Tyki Mikk_? Love Lavi? Noahs are just manipulators on the Earl's side. I won't ever trust Tyki."

Allen shrugged. "I'm not sure. I don't trust him, myself. But Lavi…it's hard for him to trust anyone, even us, though he's always so cheerful and nice. If he can trust Tyki…"

Rinali scowled and turned away. "I don't care what you say, Allen-kun. I won't trust anyone in the Noah family."

She strode away fiercely. Allen stared after her with a sigh.

"Rinali, you know you can't stop Lavi, that's why you're so angry…" he murmured to himself.

**x X X x**

Lavi stood in the darkness, holding his scarf in his hands instead of around his neck. His eyes were dry, his heart cold. He waited for the one person he'd ever truly loved.

"Tyki," the redheaded Bookman-to-be whispered.

There was a swishing sound, and Lavi knew he'd come.

"Tyki," he repeated softly.

"Lavi," a low voice responded. Lavi closed his eyes as he felt arms slip around his body, holding him close to the Noah.

"I hope you can do this, Tyki," Lavi murmured. "I want you…I want you to kill me."

Shock practically radiated from Tyki. "What…are you talking about?"

Lavi did not once open his eyes. "We're enemies. I'm an Exorcist. You're a Noah. We can't be together."

"We can," Tyki said determinedly. "We can if we try. I love you…I don't ever want to let you go."

"Don't make it hard for me, Tyki, _please_," Lavi whispered desperately. He held up the scarf to his face and inhaled. It was the last time he was going to see his favourite scarf. What an irony.

"Lavi…you're serious," Tyki's voice was hushed.

Lavi nodded.

_This is what I brought you this you can keep_

_This is what I brought you may forget me_

_I promise to depart just promise one thing_

_Kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep_

Tyki slowly took the scarf. Lavi opened his eyes and glanced up at his lover's face.

"I love you too. That's why I'm going to sacrifice myself for you. One of us has to kill the other someday. It will be today, and it will be you to kill me."

Tyki gazed down into Lavi's ashen face. Slowly, he nodded.

_This is what I brought you this you can keep_

_This is what I brought you may forget me_

_I promised you my heart just promise to sing_

_Kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep_

Lavi closed his eyes as Tyki leaned forward to kiss him on the eyelids softly.

"I wish I'd said goodbye to everyone properly," the Bookman-to-be murmured with a light, humourless chuckle.

"Hmm?"

"To the Order. To Allen, to Rinali, to Yuu-chan. To Komui, to Kuro-chan. Even to Panda."

Tyki didn't respond, but Lavi didn't press him. Of course he wouldn't be able to respond to such a spiel. He was going to _kill _Lavi, for goodness' sake.

_I sound a bit crazy. Might as well be, this is my last night._

Lavi smiled.

_I love you all. And you most of all…Tyki Mikk._

"Are you ready?" Tyki asked softly.

Lavi just nodded.

"Sure? It's going to be painful."

"I can take the pain."

"I don't think so," Tyki replied.

Lavi smiled. "Just do it."

"I love you, Lavi."

"I love you."

_This is what I thought I thought you need me_

_This is what I thought so think me naïve_

_I promised you a heart you promised to keep_

_Kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep_

Swish.

The sound of the Tease was music to Lavi's ears. He braced himself calmly for the pain.

It never came.

Lavi opened his eyes. To his shock, it was not him Tyki targeted his Tease.

"Tyki!!"

The Noah smiled softly at his lover, his knees buckling.

"Lavi, I can't bring myself to kill you…and I know you wouldn't want to kill me too," Tyki whispered raggedly. "So I'm going to save you the pain. I really, really love you, Lavi."

"Tyki! Why…_why_?!" Lavi cried, tears springing to his eyes as he clutched onto the Noah. "I told you to kill _me_!"

"You feel the pain, don't you?" Tyki said, reaching up with effort and pressing his palm against Lavi's heart. "Well, it would have been a million times worse for me, knowing your blood was on my hands."

He smiled, and his eyes closed slowly.

"TYKI!!"

**x X X x**

Lavi arrived at the Order with a perfectly expressionless face.

"Lavi! Where did you go? Where have you been?!" Rinali cried in concern.

"Tyki Mikk is dead," Lavi said flatly.

There was stunned silence. All of Rinali's grudges towards the Noahs disappeared temporarily.

"_What_?"

"Tyki Mikk…is dead," Lavi repeated softly.

"But…b-but how?…" Rinali whispered. "Did you…? But I thought you loved him…"

"I did love him, and I haven't stopped," Lavi said. "Tyki killed himself for me. So in a way, I killed him."

"Oh…Lavi…I'm…I'm so sorry," Rinali said a little awkwardly.

"Don't be, Rinali. But I need to be alone," the Bookman-to-be said shortly, striding towards the direction of his room.

"Lavi…" Rinali whispered.

**x X X x**

Lavi sat on his bed, staring at the ceiling.

"I killed you, my dearest," he chanted softly, "so I'll carry on for you."

He undid his bandanna and looked into the mirror. Black crosses began appearing on his forehead in an intricate line…the crosses of a Noah.

Lavi stared at the crosses, a light smile playing on his face.

"_This is what I brought you this you can keep. This is what I brought you may forget me_," he murmured.

Touching the crosses, he added fondly, "I won't ever forget you, Tyki Mikk."

Thus was born the New Child, Lavi Mikk.

* * *

**Syaoran: **What the hell…that sucked. I can't believe I made _Lavi _a _Noah_. But it's just a oneshot anyway, a pointless, meaningless oneshot, so flames are welcomed with very wide open arms. –beams- The song is called Prelude 12-21 by AFI and it's the only song I ever liked of AFI, too bad. Okay, I'm in my Black Side mood today, sue me. 

I AM NOT CONTINUING THIS. I DON'T WANT LAVI TO BE A NOAH. I DON'T WANT HIM KILLED EVENTUALLY OR WHATEVER. PLEASE DON'T MAKE ME CONTINUE THIS. TT-TT


End file.
